1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to a compact weight bench which provides lifting assistance in doing stomach, back, and leg exercises.
2. Related Art
Exercise machines of the type commonly known as weight benches have been heretofore been provided for exercising the upper body and arms and/or the legs. Such machines tend to be somewhat complex and bulky because they generally have separate bars and weights for the upper body and arms and for the legs.